From Black To Malfoy: Her Reason Why
by eTernalSoul713
Summary: That was her reason why, if only to save herself. Though if she'd known then what she knows now.... A short snippet between LM/NB. RATED M ONLY FOR LANGUAGE JUST TO BE SAFE.


From Black To Malfoy: Her Reason Why

Song: Seether 'Fake It'

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the song, yeah I'm not any part of Seether, nor did I write the lyrics. I did, however, mix up the lyrics to fit my story format, sort of. I so don't own Harry Potter either, in case you were wondering.... nor do I own any of the characters... buckets for me. I did write the plot of this little snippet though.... yeah me! Here goes nothing....

and no I didn't make up that either.....

And you should know that the lies won't hide your flawsNo sense in hiding all of yoursYou gave up on your dreams along the wayYeah

She threw her expensive silk champagne Rotario heels in the wet grass. The rain was dying out, but puddles of water covered the south end of Malfoy estate. She dangerously yanked her silvery blond hair from it's intricate French twist letting the pearls fall to the ground. Her divinely shaped dress robes tailored to fit her exact curves fell away in pieces as she ripped it off, leaving her in a pale pink under dress. she closed her eyes and screamed to the stars.

"My, my what do we have here?" asked one tall, sun kissed, duke of Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy himself stepping into the moonlight from the shadows.

"Oh sod off Malfoy!" she shrieked "I've delt with enough of _you lot_!" she sneered "I can't take anymore of you people, not tonight," she whispered softly letting out a defeated breath.

"You had better not let your father hear you speak that way, young Ms. Black, or you'll never make it to Hogwarts graduation," he teased.

"Your right I won't," she said seriously.

Lucius turned towards her, casting his gaze on her defeated face. He thought, 'Such a beautiful creature should never wear a face of such utter defeat.'

Finding Beauty In Negative SpacesFake ItWho's to know if your soul will fade at allThe one you sold to fool the worldYou lost your self-esteem along the wayYeah

"Is that your reason for this.... episode Ms. Black?" he asked picking nonexistent lint from his dark emerald dress robes, emotional outburst were not his forte.

"No, I mean Yes, I mean ugh! No! It's just... do you honestly believe them? All of their 'Pureblooded Superior' ideas? Would you choose to be a Death Eater of your own free will if not for family obligation? Or your case inheritance? I'm tired of hearing 'mudblood' this and 'mudblood' that! I don't care about blood status! I won't marry some Death Eater! I'm starting to think Andy had the right idea! Marry a muggle! If only I could! I'm not as brave as Andy or as insane as Bella! I just couldn't do it.." she cried hysterically.

"As preposterous as it sounds... I think you could marry a ... muggle, being banded from your family is hardly a punishment," he said.

"Being banded? You think that's all that would happen to me?" she laughed without humor.

"Your father wouldn't possibly harm you, Cissy," he said honestly addressing his housemate.

"You didn't see him... not after Andy,,,, I know my fate," she sighed "My father has been talking to Death Eaters, at least twenty years my senior, he needs to 'prove a good match after Andy' my mother said 'he needs to reaffirm blood ties' she told me, don't you see Luc?" she looked to him "I'm the lamb, either listen to Pureblooded nonsense and take my place as Black heir or die."

"No one's going to kill you Cissy!" he shouted annoyed twirling a black cane as if it bit him.

"I'm talking about my impending death and your twirling your cane? You who know how Pureblooded families work? You who know what happens to blood traitors? To a daughter who betrays her Death Eater father?" she shouted "Your cousin Agorrinas, for example? Seventeen and we never saw her again!"

Good god you're coming up with reasonsGood god you're dragging it outGood god it's the changing of the seasonsI feel so rapedSo follow me downAnd just fake it if you're out of directionFake it if you don't belong hereFake it if you feel like affectionWoah you're such a fucking hypocrite

"Calm down!" he said harshly "You are not my Hufflepuff cousin or your Gryffindor sister, you are a Slytherin Cissy! You'll laugh when your told, you'll smile when your told, you'll sit and you'll stand and marry when and to whom your told and then at an opportune moment you'll take what's yours and do as you please!"

"Fake it?" she laughed "I'm expected to keep faking my heart? My life? To keep lying about everything I am to make them happy? What if I can't? What if I won't?"

"You will," he said "I do as my father pleases, I say what my father wants me to say, and I follow who my father tells me to follow!"

"Oh Luc no!" she cried rushing to stand in front of him.

"It's to late Cissy, I took the mark," he smirked "I took the mark to claim my inheritance of assured fame and wealth, to get what I want, I don't give a damn of their purpose, one day after I have everything I want, I'll betray them all for this hell they've thrust me into."

"You've destroyed your life for wealth!" she spat "And I'm to listen to you for advice? Ugh! You have nothing of worth to offer me!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that.... you see my father has decided to take recent events into account and let me choose my own bride, of the right blood status of course," he sneered "Perhaps I could help you out of your predicament Cissy?"

"Why Malfoy!?! Why would I possibly want to marry you?" she asked bitterly.

"I know you Narcissa, you would only have to 'fake it' in public, you'd never have to worry I'd hurt you for your beliefs, and I could offer you something you now only dream of.." he smiled.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I can get you away from your Death Eater father, without being Avada'd or banished or given to some old wizard who'd only marry you for money or heirs... better the devil you know than the devil you don't Cissy," he smiled holding out his hand.

I can fake with the best of anyoneI can fake with the best of em allI can fake with the best of anyoneI can fake it all

"Perhaps," she said taking his hand.

And you should know that the lies won't hide your flawsNo sense in hiding all of yoursYou gave up on your dreams along the wayYeah

Fake it if you're out of directionFake it if you don't belong hereFake it if you feel like infectionWoah you're such a fucking hypocrite

Good god you're coming up with reasonsGood god you're dragging it outGood god it's the changing of the seasonsI feel so rapedSo follow me downAnd just fake it if you're out of directionFake it if you don't belong hereFake it if you feel like affectionWoah you're such a fucking hypocrite

That was her reason why, if only to save herself. Though if she'd known then what she knows now, perhaps their would be no Draco Malfoy to continue on with the beliefs of her forefathers. Perhaps she would have never of trusted a Malfoy. Perhaps she would have been the last of the Blacks.

~Fin~


End file.
